Bella and Otto
Ottella (Ott/o and B/'ella') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Otto and Bella Crossley. History Bella was first introduced in the Pilot Season, in the episode The Mysterious Village. Otto was introduced in Season 1, in the episode Weaving Bad. Since he was introduced, the two have become friends. As of the end of Season 1, they are not in an official relationship. By the beginning of Season 2, Otto still clearly has feelings for Bella whilst Bella is more attracted to his brother, Iggi. Throughout the Pilot Season and most of Season 1, there has been a love triangle between Tara, Bella, and Cameron. Both of the girls are vying for the attention of Cameron. Until the second half of Season 1, Otto was the only one of the six main characters who was not romantically involved with anyone. Moments Season 1 A Fuffwah Too Far * Otto and Bella sit next to each other at the trial. * Bella smells attraction coming off from Otto. * Bella trails after Otto when he storms off back to his Snoot cage. * Otto laughs at Bella's joke. * Otto quickly runs off in nervousness at the thought of being attracted to Bella. Operation Lights Out * Otto is worried about him liking Bella. * Otto confides in Seb about his feelings for Bella, who suggests that he just tells her how he feels. * Otto gives his feather to Tara so she can pretend to be Bella so they can bring her back (the feather which he has never let anyone else use). Being Bella * Otto accidently tells Tara that he likes Bella. * When Tara suggests he kiss Bella's statuette, Otto says that he has already tried, and it didn't work. * By this episode, Otto is obviously completely enamoured with Bella, as he goes off on a tangent about her, saying she is "graceful, slow and deliberate. She is direct, but with just a… just a hint of vulnerability that makes you want to know what’s behind those blue pools of eyes…". * Otto at first seems glad that their plan to bring Bella back has worked, but then sad that Cameron is Bella's true love. New Flames * Otto shows Cameron and Sorsha how to perform the Flame Dance, using Bella as his partner. Bella seems impressed by his dancing ability during this scene. The Egg and the Snoot * Bella is visibly upset at Otto's demise. Nevermoor * Bella is visibly happy that Otto is alive and okay. * Bella hugs Otto. Season 2 Splintered * It is mentioned that Otto spent two months helping Bella collect feathers for her dress * Otto fixes the crooked feather on Bella's dress. * Otto teases that Bella only wanted his help so she could spend more time with him, which she denies. * When Bella says how she'll be moving to London to go to fashion school, Otto looks crestfallen. * Whilst saying goodbyes, Otto and Bella share an awkward moment between a handshake and a hug. * Otto leads the chase to get Bella's dress back from Jake the Dog. * Otto goes to the dry cleaners with Bella to see about her dress. * When Bella is attracted to Iggi, Otto is immediately dismayed and annoyed at her reaction. The Things They Say About Alice * Bella does an impression of Otto, much to his annoyance. * When Bella agrees with Iggi's idea (which he previously said and she disagreed on) he is mad at her. * Bella asks for Otto's opinion first when it comes to opening the slab. * Otto tries to imply to Iggi to stay away from Bella, but he cuts him off by saying how they're not together. * When Bella said how Iggi was right, Otto's face turns to frustration/annoyance. No Life Crisis * When Bella leaves to go meet Jake, Otto watches her go. * He watched her leave again after the group talk in the old tapestry room. * Otto and Bella were stood beside each other during the group conversation. * Otto looked visibly upset when Bella said that he wasn't helping. * Bella ran to Otto when she needed help with saving Ludo. * Otto went to ask Bella to dance with him, but Iggi beat him to it. Love (Really) Hurts * Otto talks to Cam in dismay about how Bella saw him make a fool of himself at the party. * Otto joins the school wrestling team to try and impress Bella. * Otto loses his focus on Cam's speech during practice as Bella walks in. * Bella looks concerned for Otto when he gets hurt in the wrestling competition. * Bella asks Otto if he's okay after the wrestling game. * Otto uses a splinter to wish himself to be a better wrestler, all so he can impress Bella. * Bella is hurt that Otto used the splinter to cheat and lie to the group. * Bella smiles slightly at Otto's win, despite being mad at him for using the splinter before. * Otto is hurt that Bella says she can't trust him anymore due to the splinter incident, despite him begging for her forgiveness. Rags To Riches * Otto is in shock when Bella asks him out, even though it is only so she can join Alice on a double date. * He is extremely disappointed that he has to decline, because he already promised he would help Alice on her date. * He is sad that Cam agrees to go with Bella instead, though he is appreciative that Cam promises to have a terrible time. * When Otto is watching Bella and Iggi talk on the date on the monitor, he is visibly sad and heartbroken. * When Iggi kisses Bella on the cheek, Otto turns the monitor off in annoyance. * Bella is oblivious to Otto's feelings towards her (oddly, considering their apparently kindling relationship in Season 1), and tells him that she is not sorry for Iggi kissing her. Dogsbody * At the sight of the cryptstone, Bella holds onto Otto's arm and hides behind him slightly. * Well Iggi tells Bella that Otto is sick (although he is lying), she is instantly in denial and upset about it. * Otto is visibly sad to watch Bella and Iggi together during the fashion show. El Monsignor's Last Stand * Otto doesn't want Bella going in after El Monsignor because he knew it was dangerous. * Bella makes a fuss of Otto because of his false illness. The Itchies * Otto smiles when Bella holds his arm. * Bella kisses Otto's cheek. * Bella is jealous at Otto and Harper being close to each other. * Otto reaches out to hold Bella's arm during the storm but she shrugs him off. * Bella and Otto hug twice. * Otto is crushed when Bella agrees to go out with Iggi and hugs him. * Bella leans in to kiss Iggi, but stops when she sees Otto. Race to Stink Island *Bella is worried about Otto when he wants to go to Stink Island. *Bella hold on to Otto's arm when they are on Stink Island and scared by Ludo. Little White Big Fat Lie *Otto doesn't want Bella to go. *Otto was about to tell Bella how he felt but Alice interrupted. *Bella wants to know why he doesn't want her to go. Showtime! *Bella tells Otto she can tell when he lies. *Otto is upset that the only way to stop Iggi raising the last cryptstone is to use a splinter in the lip balm, and for Bella to kiss Iggi. *Bella ends her relationship with Iggi. Vampire Luau *Bella tells Otto she thinks he likes her because of the face he pulled when she talks about her and Iggi. *Bella is hurt that Otto agrees that they can't be together. *Otto is upset that he has to say that to Bella because he has to deal with Iggi being splintered. *Otto doesn't want Bella to find out that Iggi is splintered because he wants her to live her dream. *Bella is set to leave and Otto tells her to get on an early bus which hurts her as she looks back at him and upset then she goes. *Bella comes back because she can't go without the boy she loves and when Iggi and Otto ask she says Otto. *Bella asks Ludo about Iggi and Otto and how to choose between them. *Bella and Otto help each other to defeat Daverin. *Otto helps Bella to not get sucked into the mirror prison forever. *Bella and Otto finally kiss.���� Similarites and Differences Similarities * They both have blue eyes. * They both attend Evermoor High. * They were both formerly members of Tara's Circle. * They both have younger brothers - Iggi for Otto and Jake for Bella (but Jake is Bella's step brother). * They both reside in Evermoor. Differences * Otto is a Demigod, Bella is a Human. * Otto has brown hair, Bella has blonde hair. Shippers * Living In Fandom * MMLV *Astrid demigodess of the stars Trivia * Sammy Moore has stated in an interview with Dom and Gia for Disney Channel that Otto is in love with Bella, but it is yet to be officially stated in the show. Quotes Category:Pairings